From the state of the art, injection devices are known, which are used in the area of medical technology for the injection of liquids into the body of a patient. Such injection devices can, for example, be used to administer contrast agents during the carrying out of imaging processes, such as computer tomography, ultrasound investigations, and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). The liquids to be injected, such as various contrast agents and NaCl rinse solutions, are thereby poured into supply bottles. The bottles with the liquids to be injected are, for example, suspended on the upper end of a rack, which is, as a rule, mounted on roller bearings, or they are supported in a bottle support with a bottle holder and connected with an injection device via a supply tube.
Such a device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,761 A. This has several bottle supports for supply bottles, wherein each bottle support is composed of two outer arms and two inner arms. The outer arms are rigidly placed on a panel and have an arch-shaped bottle holder to hold the head or neck of a supply bottle. In the outer arms, the inner arms with a likewise arch-shaped bottle holder to hold the neck of the supply bottle are supported in such a way that they can swivel. In order to be able to hold supply bottles of various sizes, the bottle holders of the outer and the inner arms differ in their diameter. To hold the larger supply bottle, the neck of the bottle of the large supply bottle, which is introduced headfirst, is inserted into the holding section of the outer arms. The inner arms are thereby swiveled out from the outer arms. To hold a smaller supply bottle, the inner arms are swiveled into the outer arms, wherein the neck of the small supply bottle, introduced headfirst, is inserted in the bottle holder of the inner arms. The two different diameters of the bottle holders of the outer and inner holding arms allow two supply bottles of different sizes to be held.
The non-variable diameters of the bottle holders of the outer and inner arms permit only the use of two supply bottles of a certain size. It is therefore not possible to use smaller or larger supply bottles with diameters that deviate from this.
Another disadvantage of the known bottle holder is found when using the outer and inner arms. Thus, when inserting a large supply bottle into the bottle holder of the outer arms unintentionally, the inner arms cannot swivel into the outer arms, since they are not reliably held in the swiveled-out position and thus the insertion of the large supply bottle is additionally complicated.
Moreover, the neck of the supply bottle is not fixed in the bottle holder, but rather is only inserted in the bottle holder.